Bad Witch
by onelight
Summary: Bonnie grew up as Elena's adopted sister in a family full of secretes. How is this change going to effect the story when Damon and Stefan show up?
1. Chapter 1

**This will follow canon with obvious changes to mostly Bonnie and what not.**

"I just don't know what to do with her sometimes," Bonnie flipped to another page in the magazine she was scanning over without actually seeing what was on the page. She tried to block out the conversation going on outside the kitchen in the dinning room, but that was sort of hard considering it was about her. "We've tried everything but she just keeps getting into trouble. She's been like that since the day we brought her home."

"Do you regret adopting her?" the neighbor whispered sympathetically. "No, judgment if you do, Miranda."

Bonnie held her breath as her adoptive mother took in a long, shaky breath. "No, I don't regret it. Sheila was a long time friend of ours and after what happened to her, we felt it was right to take in her granddaughter. It's not Bonnie's fault, the way she is, I don't think. Sheila told me about her daughter just up and abandoning her baby and husband, she never said it but I think it had something to do with drugs. We all know taking drugs while pregnant can cause birth defects, add that with the fact that Rudy wasn't in any condition to take care of a child and she spent the first few months of her life literally neglected, I'm not surprised at all how she is, really."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip harshly, magazine forgotten as she frowned at opening that opened up into the dinning room.

"Have you ever gotten her tested for anything?" The neighbor asked, clearly concerned.

"When she was eight she was diagnosed with some behavioral issues and recently her doctors all agreed she was likely bipolar." Miranda said. Bonnie closed her eyes briefly, annoyed that her mother was telling their neighbor all of her issues, but it wasn't anything new really, Miranda always told anyone that would listen about all of the issues she had to go through because of Bonnie. "Speaking of which its almost time for her to take her medication, I got to keep on top of that or she won't take them. Last week I found huge bottles of liquor under her bed, empty bottles. I worry about that for obvious reasons and also because she's on so many medications."

"This must be tough on your other children?"

Miranda sighed again. "The sad thing is I think they're use to Bonnie getting all of the attention, and I'm proud of them for understanding. I just feel it isn't fair to them and it makes me feel horrible, which is probably why I spoil Elena and Jeremy so much. But they're good kids either way."

"Well, if you ever need any help with anything, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Betty. Bonnie, can you come in here, please?"

Bonnie wanted to chuck the magazine across the room, better yet, throw it in Miranda's face. Bonnie would admit she had her issues, but Miranda and Grayson always played the victim when that was furthest from the truth.

Still, she swallowed her ire and stood, tossing the magazine on the breakfast table before she slowly moved into the dinning room were her mother and the neighbor were having tea and brunch. She didn't bother sparing the woman sitting across from Miranda a glance, she could feel her judging eyes boring into her already.

"What?" She asked rudely and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. She didn't care that she was playing right into Miranda's narrative, she had been doing it her whole life anyway.

Miranda threw the woman an apologetic look before giving Bonnie a soft frown. "Its time for you to take your meds." The woman reached from her purse hanging on the back of the chair and removed two orange pill bottles from it, before removing one pill each from the bottles. She held the pills out to Bonnie in her open palm. "Bonnie isn't in school right now because she got suspended for cursing her teacher out." Miranda told the woman as Bonnie snatched up the pills and threw them into her mouth, swallowing without water. The woman nodded and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Can I go now?"

"No tv and no phone," Miranda nodded.

Bonnie scoffed. "Yes, mom, sure thing, mom." She spared the woman sitting at the table a glance. "You know, you shouldn't take everything my mom says as the truth, she and Grayson are the biggest dirty liars I know, and I know a lot of liars."

"Bonnie," Miranda snapped.

Bonnie shrugged and walked away. She would regret that surely, but they wanted to claim she was impulsive, she would do impulsive things.

(BW)

Bonnie walked downstairs, mouth dry and head hurting. It was eight at night and she had slept most of the day. She winced at hearing the laughter coming from the living room and despite herself peeked into the room, finding the whole Gilbert Family, minus her, sitting in the living watching a movie and munching on pizza.

She stared at the scene only for a moment before moving on, it wasn't anything new. She went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water as quietly as she could, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

She returned to her room with her glass of water, drank it, then went to bed, trying to block out the laughter downstairs.

(BW)

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie groaned and took her tired eyes off the ceiling from where she was laying flat on her back on her bed. It was three in the afternoon, but her meds always made her tired like this.

She found it was Elena who had decided to interrupt her daydreaming. Her prefect sister Elena. She had heard Elena and Jeremy return home about fifteen minutes before but hadn't made a move to greet them.

She stared at the brown haired, brown eyed, pretty girl, waiting for her to speak.

"Do you want to come to the Grill with me and Matt?"

"Really?" Bonnie asked with a snort. "I know you're not the smartest cookie in the jar, El, but I know you remember I'm grounded. So, no, I don't want to go to the Grill with you and your boyfriend, thanks for asking." She bit out sarcastically. She and Elena weren't close, they had been, when they were little, but Elena decided to ignore something going on in their home and decided it was easier to buy into what their parents were selling instead of not doing that.

"I was just asking, Bonnie." Elena retorted defensively. "I was going to ask mom if you could go since you've been cooped up in the house for three weeks. You don't have to bit my head off."

Bonnie didn't really feel bad. "Sorry," she said anyway, "like you said, I've been cooped up in here for three weeks, I'm a little testy. Besides, I sorta made mom mad today, I think she wants me here when dad gets home."

Elena's eyes widened a little, knowing exactly what that meant just as well as Bonnie did. Bonnie wasn't surprised when the girl's eyes watered. "Just stop getting into trouble, Bonnie, just stop and they'll stop."

Bonnie shook her head, taking in Elena distressed expression. She wondered if it was because of what was going to happen to her or because once again Elena was faced with that fact that her family wasn't as normal and nice as she would like.

She didn't say anything though and soon Elena was backing out of her room, closing the door behind her. Not even ten minutes later the front door slammed shut and she could hear Elena's car pull out of the driveway.

When six o'clock rolled around Bonnie found her anxiety growing with the more time that passed between she when she had taken her pills and now. When she heard Grayson's car door slam closed she was pacing the length of her bedroom.

She couldn't help herself and rushed to her bedroom door when she heard the front door close, pressing her ear against the wood. She could hear her parents talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Giving up, she moved to away from the door and to her dresser. She bent down to the last draw and ran her fingers over the puppy stickers there, she had placed them there when she was eight. With a scoff she pulled the draw open and moved around old sweaters and tights until she found what she was looking for. Wrapped up in an old t-shirt was a half-empty bottle of brown liquor, she unscrewed the top and took a drink then another. Her nerves evened out a little and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and returned her hidden treasure to its place.

She went and sat on her bed and waited.

(BW)

Bonnie landed on the ground underneath her window and bit her lip harshly in order to stop the scream from tumbling pass her lips as her already hurting ankle, twisted more. She turned and squinted a glare up at the tree she had just jumped down from. Usually she could do that jump, no problem, even after a beating.

Her whole body burned because of the marks underneath her black T-shirt and jeans, all made from either the leather of a belt or the belt buckle itself. The only visible mark she had not hidden underneath her clothes was a small, busted lip. She licked at the cut and winced.

Normally she would of stayed in, slept off the worse of the pain, but Grayson and Miranda had promised to return because that piece of shit Jeremy had let it slip that she had used his phone to call someone the day before. Bonnie honestly couldn't take anymore. She hoped if she hid out for long enough that they would just punish her in a different way besides a beating, it had happened before.

They had been doing this to her ever since she came to live with them when she was two. Bonnie hadn't been a bad girl, no, not in the beginning. Something was wrong with Grayson and Miranda, they enjoyed hurting her and bringing her down. She could remember vividly being four years old and excitingly wanting to show Miranda she could read, wanting to impress the woman who seemed so indifferent and mean to her, wanting that woman to hug and praise her like she did Elena. But Miranda had been mad and gave her a spanking, telling her that she should never think she was better than anyone, let alone Elena. Never mind that wasn't Bonnie's intention at all.

For some reason Grayson and Miranda simply hated her or was just really, really angry and wanted someone to take it out on. For a long time Bonnie thought their was something wrong with her, besides what Miranda and Grayson made up. Sometimes she still does believe that, no, honestly, a big part of her is sure she did something wrong.

Anyway, Bonnie decided she would leave for a little while, maybe go get high and forget her problems, return home when things had calmed down.

(BW)

Bonnie didn't know how she felt as she stared down at the graves of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. She was mostly numb. They had gone out searching for her after she ran away and died, went right off the bridge.

After all of that pain they had caused her, they were just gone.

Elena and Jeremy were a mess, understandable considering the parents that had loved them were now gone. They hadn't spoken to her since they found out and she found herself thinking that somehow they blamed her.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up at Aunt Jenna as she entered the kitchen, still dressed in her black dress. She must have slept in it. She eyed the pill bottle in Bonnie's hand.

"My meds, I'm taking my meds. I don't need Miranda around to remind me I have to take them." Bonnie told her with a shrug.

Jenna blinked and frowned. She pressed a hand into her forehead. "I completely forgot about that." She admitted. "And I'm suppose to be you guy's guardian." She chided herself. "Are you almost out or anything? Do you need to go get a refill?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Jenna."

The woman stared at her in that way Bonnie knew meant Miranda had spoken to her also about her 'issues' or someone had. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Bonnie snapped. "You don't have to look at me like that." Jenna flinched and opened her mouth to say more.

"What's going on?" Elena appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, her brown hair a mess of top of her head. Her eyes bounced between Jenna and Bonnie.

"Nothing," Jenna said quickly, with an awkward smile.

Elena frowned and shook her head. "There's always something with her," she said voice full of disdain.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Is there something you want to say, Elena?" Bonnie asked sharply.

"No, just what I said. There's always something with you, Bonnie. Always. You can't get along with anyone." Elena glared at her.

Hurt but not willing to show it, Bonnie laughed humorlessly. "Not all of us can be such a shinning star, Elena. Not everyone can have a screwed up adopted sister who they can be better than because their parents made sure of it."

"Don't talk about mom and dad like that, Bonnie. You're so ungrateful." Ungrateful, something Miranda and Grayson never failed to call her, Elena had picked the habit up apparently. "Mom and dad tried their best with you." Elena said firmly, but her voice cracked.

Bonnie shook her head and smirked. "Who are you trying to convince, Elena, me or yourself."

Before Bonnie could even realize what was happening her face was forced to the side because of a blow to her face. Her face stung, but she had received worse, she still stared at Elena in shock though. Elena looked almost more shocked than her however as she stared with wide horrified eyes.

Bonnie swallowed down the tears she could feel building up inside of her and took a step back from Elena. "That's how it is Elena? Now that mom and dad are gone you've decided you are the one who's going to punish me?" She smiled hollowly and blinked away her tears. She shrugged with nonchalance she didn't feel and turned and left room quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me your views on this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

 _Damn sprinklers_

Bonnie didn't even bother to move as she allowed the water from the automated sprinkler system to wet her. It was sort of a hot night anyway.

She closed her eyes and spread her arms out further and licked at the water lining her upper lip. She was drunk off her ass, which why she was laying in some strangers yard getting drenched. The people she was with had ran off and left her, but they weren't good for anything or reliable anyway.

Being drunk wasn't the only reason Bonnie didn't feel like moving from her spot though. School was starting up again the next day after a long summer break. She had spent her final days of her sophomore year suspended which meant this would be her first time returning to school in a really long time. She didn't want to go. Being in school was even lonelier than being at home. She had been placed in special classes, which she didn't need, by Miranda and Grayson, which made the whole experience even more shitty. She doubted that somehow she could convince whoever she needed to convince that she could function in normal classes just because Miranda and Grayson were gone now. The two had done a real number on how people viewed her and she herself hadn't helped much.

A sigh escaped her slightly parted lips.

A chill raced down her back, cold and spiky like ice. She bolted up without even realizing it, green eyes peering around her into the darkness. She felt something, she wasn't exactly sure what, but she had the sinking suspicion she was being watched. She shuddered at the thought. She didn't see anyone, just a quiet, dark street.

She slowly got to her feet, bringing her soaked bag with her. Her hand sunk in between the flap and wrapped around the small blade she kept with her.

"Alright, asshole, come on out," she slurred loudly. When nothing happened she laughed and stumbled forward. "Fine, hide away in your hide y hole, I was going to cut that thing between your legs off anyway." She waited another moment before deciding it was just her drunken mind playing tricks on her. "Time to go home, Bonbon." She mumbled to herself, with one final look around her, Bonnie stumbled her way back home.

(BW)

Bonnie pulled a loose fitting gray shirt over her head just in time to see Elena walk into her room. She stared at the girl, who stared right back. They hadn't talked much since the day Elena slapped her, nothing more than a 'uh, have you seen my socks?'. It didn't bother Bonnie, they had never talked much anyway.

"I'm about to go," she began awkwardly, "if you want a ride to school." She grimaced.

Bonnie shrugged. Well, she didn't want to walk. "Yeah, thanks, El."

Elena stared at her for a moment as if she wanted to say something else, but decided against it. "I'm going downstairs." She said after a beat before turning tail and dashing from view.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before she grabbed her back pack and followed after her sister.

"Toast, I can make toast." Jenna was mumbling when Bonnie finally caught up with Elena in the kitchen.

Elena forced a smile and went straight to the coffee maker. Coffee wasn't Bonnie's thing if there wasn't something a little stronger in it to balance it's horrid taste. Bonnie instead grabs the little farm house, sugar holder thing and a spoon before dipping it in and spooning mounds of white goodness into her mouth. Jenna stares at her and Elena shakes her head.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy appears looking like he had just rolled out of bed. He snatched Elena's coffee from her and downed it. Bonnie snorted at the look on Elena's face.

"Your first day of school and I'm completely unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asks, looking frazzled as if she had just woken up in a stranger home after a bad acid trip. Bonnie winced at the memory.

"We're good," Elena said but Jeremy snatched up the money before Bonnie could even make a grab for it.

She grabbed him though by his to large hoody hood and held out her hand as he scowled at her. "Fork it over," she snapped. Elena groaned.

"No, shit, get off me," the youngest Gilbert sibling struggled.

"All you're going to do is buy drugs with it," She dug into his pockets without care, grabbing the money.

"Oh yeah," he yelled at her, "what are you going to do with it, Bonnie?" She could hear the accusation in his voice.

"Probably buy drugs," she shrugged, than glanced at Jenna, "I mean prescription drugs of course, that I have to have because, well, you know. Anyway," she looked back at her brother, "even if it was the other kind, that ain't really any of your business and I'm older than you, so its fine." She pushed him away from her with her hand on his messy head.

He glared at her as he smoothed down his messy hair. Bonnie ignored him, counted the money before shoving it into her pocket.

"Uh," Jenna looked at Elena helplessly. "Anything else? A number two pencil?" She asked loudly. Bonnie flinched.

"Seriously?" She frowned, seeming honestly concerned about her Aunt. Truth be told, Bonnie liked Jenna. She wasn't anything like Miranda, in her opinion, and obviously she thought that was a good thing.

"You have a big presentation today," Elena reminded her helpfully.

"I'm suppose to be meeting with my adviser at," she looked at the clock and grew pale, "now, crap."

"Go, Aunt Jenna, we'll be fine," Elena assured glancing at Bonnie for some reason. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

Jenna was happy for a pass to leave, she grabbed her bag and dashed out the front door.

"I worry about her," Bonnie commented to herself.

"You okay?"

"Don't start," Jeremy rudely says as he leaves after shooting Bonnie one last glare. Bonnie shuddered, he looked scarily like Grayson in that moment.

"He's a mess," she commented.

"That not helpful, Bonnie." Elena sighed, she looked hurt.

"I wasn't trying to be helpful, El." Bonnie admits. She studies the other girl's face. "You alright?"

Elena blinked, seeming surprised. "I'm good," she lied and Bonnie knew she was lying. "Lets go."

(BW)

"Ash swears I'm physic because I told her about that if she wore those whorish pink pumps of hers that she would find true love and she wore them and met her loser boyfriend, who she's totally in love with," Bonnie ranted mostly in hopes of keeping Elena attention on the road and not sad things. "Do you think I could run a scam with that? Sorta tell people shit, hopes it stick and get paid?"

Elena frowned. "I don't know, Bonnie." Bonnie was just glad she had her attention. "Isn't Ash that girl who does Meth?"

Bonnie blinked at the side of Elena face before sighing. "It doesn't matter, I'm physic."

Elena actually laughed a little. "Fine, predict something, about us."

Bonnie glanced out of the window in thought. "Drama, drama, dram everywhere, all year long." Elena rolls her eyes and starts to say something just before something hit the windshield. Bonnie flinched and Elena swirled a little. "What in the hell was that? Elena, you can't drive for shit."

"It wasn't my fault," Elena defended herself, still breathing heavily. "It was a bird, it just popped up out of nowhere."

Bonnie ran a hand through her hair. "That was a sign that my drama, drama prediction is spot on." She declared.

Elena sighed again. "I hope not."

(BW)

Bonnie wanted to ditch Elena as soon as they made it to school, but her sister for some reason had a locker right next to hers and Elena didn't seem to get the hint that she wanted space if how closely she was following her was any indication.

"He hates me," Elena said sadly. Bonnie was so close to pretending she didn't hear anything, but somehow that didn't work out. She looked down the hall at Bonnie's ex-boy friend Matt.

"Well, he won't be the only one. Hell, he's going to have to get in line." Elena stared at her in disbelief, Bonnie laughed at her face before sobering. "He doesn't hate you, Elena. That's not what hate looks like, trust me." She glanced down the hall. "Damn it," she cursed upon seeing Caroline Forbs heading straight for them. They weren't exactly friends, Bonnie didn't have friends, but Elena did and Caroline was one of them.

"Elena, how are you, its so good to see you" Caroline said. Bonnie made a face about being ignored but hoped that meant she could sneak away. "Bonnie, nice shirt." Bonnie frowned, wondering if she was being sincere or not. It was hard to tell with Caroline. "How is she? Is she good?"

Bonnie didn't comment on the fact that she had lost her parents too and just continued to stare at the loud blonde. She wondered about her sometimes. Caroline rolled her eyes at her and turned to Elena, waiting on an answer.

"I'm fine, Caroline, we both are," Elena glanced at Bonnie. "Thank you."

"Really?"

Elena looked awkward. "Seriously, Care, don't worry, we're fine."

"Are you sure? Oh my gosh, you poor things." She hugged Elena. Bonnie grabbed Elena from her in a show of pity.

"Elena is going to show me to my very first real person class." Bonnie smiled. "Its this new thing they're trying. I get to try out one average class, see can I behave. So, run along."

Elena smiled at Caroline awkwardly, nodding in agreement. Caroline pouted, but mostly looked confused. "Right. Well, I'll see you later?" Elena kept on nodding until Caroline finally left. Bonnie let go of Elena and looked at her.

"Don't even say it, Bonnie." Elena quickly cut in with a shake of her head.

"I was only going to speak some truths." Bonnie said seriously. "You really gotta show me to that history class though."

Elena nodded. "I remember."

Usually, Bonnie went to one room for all of her classes, this year they gave her one class with the 'normal' high schoolers, than it was right back to her class of eight.

"He looks like your type, Elena." Bonnie announced, coming to a stop just outside the front office when she spotted a new student.

"All we can see is his back, Bonnie, what makes you think that?"

"He's a guy, you really haven't noticed that all of them want a taste of Elena Gilbert?"

Elena stared at her blankly for a moment. "Do you have to joke all of the time."

"If I don't I cry," Bonnie said seriously. Elena's face quickly sobered, her lips parted. Bonnie snorted. "I'm not serious, Elena."

Jeremy made an appearance darting into the boy's restroom. Elena gets a look on her face that Bonnie doesn't have to think about for long.

"Wait here," Elena quickly darted after their little brother.

Once her sister is gone, Bonnie sighed, leaning against the wall next to her. She rubbed the side of her face, gaze moving towards the office again. 'Elena's type' finally had turned around and Bonnie was even more convinced that the handsome new boy was Elena's type. She wondered how long it would be before the two became the perfect couple.

Elena returned and bumped right into Mr. Handsome, of course. "Its like some sort of fucking rom-com." She mumbled. "Only, Elena." She watched her poor sister flounder and stammer under the gaze of the beautiful man. "Class, Elena, I wanna make a good impression." She called out, annoyed.

(BW)

The American Civil War, how boring.

Bonnie tapped her pen lightly, more interested in her sister and the new guy staring at each other like super, creepy, love sick puppies. Bonnie found herself yearning for her old class where she would be sleeping away by now, because she wasn't expected to have a very long attention span.

The rest of the day was uneventful once she returned to her normal class and she was happy being away from the oddly staring couple.

After school, Bonnie had other plans than joining Elena at their parents graves and instead visited some friends about 'money owed.' It was funny how when someone wanted something everywhere you turned they were they're but when you wanted something back in return they're nowhere to be found.

Bonnie, not wanting to go home, and not seeming to be able to find any of the rift raft she normally hung out with, decided to go to the Grill. She found her sister already seated with Caroline and unsurprisingly Stefan Salvatore.

Curious, she made her way over, making Caroline slid over.

"You work fast, sis." Elena looked completely embarrassed. "What's going on?"

"We're just asking Stefan about himself." Caroline spoke up. "He just told us he was born here and moved away when he was really young."

"So, its you and your parents?" Bonnie asked, snatching a couple of someone's fries, half listening to the answer to the question she asked as she looked around the Grill.

Stefan looked at Elena. "My parents passed away."

Bonnie scoffed. "If I was a conspiracy nut I would say, you sound too perfectly matched for my sister." She said rudely.

"Bonnie," Elena snapped. "I'm sorry, Stefan, sometimes she doesn't filter her words. Do you have any siblings?"

Bonnie nodded. "Impulsive," she pointed her thumb at herself.

Stefan stared at her for a moment before turning to Elena. "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." They gaze at each other.

Caroline looked very unhappy about the loving looks, Bonnie noted. "So, Stefan, if you're new, than you don't know about the party."

"Its a back to school even where teenagers get drunk and make mistakes, happens every year, its fun. Lots of babies are conceived."

Stefan gaze found Elena again. "Are you going?"

Elena smiled.

"She's my ride, of course she's going," Bonnie said when it was clear they were just going to stare at one another. Stefan smiled at her briefly before returning his gaze to Elena.

(BW)

Bonnie didn't sleep well, her room was to hot. She stumbled out of bed and over to her window where she lifted up her window and let in the early morning air. She leaned against the windowsill and sucked in fresh air, breathing through the shakes running through her body.

Pure black caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, Bonnie caught sight of a black crow sitting on the branch closest to Elena's window outside. She frowned it it. Her body shivered again. She leaned out of the window to get a better look.

It turned to look at her from where it seemed to be peering into Elena's bedroom. It cawed at her.

"If I had a pellet gun I would shoot the shit out of you," she threatened, "stop gawking at my sister you creepy as bird. Shoo," she waved her arm at it. It took flight.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She had to get ready for her day.

Bonnie blinked in surprise, taking her face out of the crook in her arm as she looked up at the teacher Mr. Tunney or something. Had he just asked her a question? She looked around the room briefly before looking back at the teacher.

She shrugged. "Two?" She guessed. The class laughed, Mr. Tucker or whatever sneered.

"If you can't keep up, Ms. Gilbert just tell me and I will happily send you back to where you belong." Bonnie glared at the man but kept her mouth shut. "Mr. Donovon. Would you like to take this opportunity and overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"I'm cool with it, Mr. Tanner," Matt responded, making the class laugh again. Mr. Tanner's neck turned red.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?"

Elena looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry, Mr. Tanner, I don't know."

The man's sneer now was directed at Elena. "I was willing to be lenient before break for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Elena's face paled and her lips parted in shock. She honestly looked like she was going to cry.

Now, true, she and Elena weren't close, but unfortunately she, Jeremy, and Aunt Jenna were the only family she had left. It had to mean something.

Bonnie stood, successfully getting the attention off of Elena and onto her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Mr. Bonner was it?" she grabbed her bag from the ground. "I think I'll go ahead and take that offer of going back to where I belong. I can't breathe in here, your attitude is just stank."

Mr. Tanner looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. "Out," he jabbed his finger at the door.

"Gladly," Bonnie slowly waltzed out of the room.

(BW)

The beer was gross and cheap, Bonnie's favorite kind. She looked around the party wondering what she could get into. "Can't believe I missed that," Bonnie said distractedly as Elena told her what happened in Mr. Tanner's class after she was kicked out. "I guess he really does have a thing for you." She commented. "That staring wasn't because he was wondering why you look so funny."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Stop, Bonnie."

"What? I'm not saying you look funny I was saying that he may have thought that." Bonnie clarified. "Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who's suppose to be physic."

Bonnie nodded. "True, True, give me your hand, I gotta concentrate." She held out her hand. Elena still smiling took Bonnie offered hand. She quickly let go when she actually did see something. She looked down at the beer bottle in her hand with narrowed eyes.

Elena frowned at her. "What's wrong?" She was looking at her as if she wanted to ask if she had taken her meds.

Bonnie sighed. "I just saw a crow when I touched you, freaky, huh?" She thought about the crow outside her sister's bedroom window. She wondered was that just her mind playing tricks on her. "A crow. There was fog and a man." A chill raced down her spine, her stomach churned. "I'm going for a walk."

She needed air, away from Elena and everyone else for that matter. It was suddenly very hot.

"Bons," she stopped her mad dash away upon hearing her name being called. She stopped at allowed Julian, a senior to catch up with her. He was drunk, he nearly stumbled into her. "You got anything?" He slurred. Bonnie folded her arms, anxious to get away. "No, I don't, Jewel, you should slow down anyway." He scoffed, pale eyes sliding up and down her body. "How about we go somewhere else?"

Bonnie bit her lip in contemplation. A little sex in the woods would certainly distract her from how she was feeling, it was just Julian wasn't the best at it, it meaning sex.

She finally nodded. "Not here, though, give me your keys, I'm driving."


	3. Chapter 3

She regretted it as soon as she finished and not just because it wasn't very good. Bonnie slid off of the drunk boy and back into the driver's seat and wrangled her skinny jeans back on. She leaned away as Julian tried to lean forward and sloppily kiss the side of her face. Wordlessly she started his car back up and drove the senior home, before hopping out of the car and walking away, ignoring him calling her name.

She blew her breath into her hands, regretting not bringing a jacket. As she walked into the Grill for some hot chocolate or something she caught sight of Caroline and some older guy sitting at the bar smiling at each other. She raised an eyebrow, but did nothing but watch, Caroline was a big girl, she could handle herself.

A chill ran up her spine however when the man suddenly looked behind him and right at her. She frowned and he smirked, she decided she didn't want that hot chocolate anymore and left.

Once home, she caught sight of Elena and Stefan but ignored that to as she headed inside.

(BW)

Sleep never came easy at night for Bonnie, so she doesn't even try fighting it. She's up and dawn, tracing the stickers lining her dresser's bottom drawer but not pulling it open. She bit her lip, listening as the rest of the house finally got up to start their day.

"Do I look adult? As in respectful parent?" Bonnie could hear Jenna ask who she assumed was Elena. Elena said something Bonnie didn't quite catch as she stood up to exit her room. "You're a feisty one today," Jenna was saying when she stepped out. "Good morning, Bonnie." Bonnie grunted.

"Well, unlike her," Elena gave Bonnie a smile to show she was teasing, "I woke up feeling pretty good today. I don't know why but I've decided to just go with it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "If you want to see a real bad mood, where's Jeremy?" She asked, tugging on the black sneakers she had left sitting outside her bedroom door.

"Uh, he left early. Something about going to wood shop and finishing a birdhouse, he left pretty early," Jenna shrugged. Bonnie scoffed and Jenna made a face. "There is no wood shop is there?"

"Do you really believe Jeremy would take wood shop?" Bonnie questioned. Jenna grimaced.

Bonnie's out of Tanner's class and is instead placed in an art class. She was sort of hoping just to be placed back in her normal class.

"Ash said you are totally physic."

Bonnie blinked up at the taller teen, also known as Caroline, who had stalked her down in the halls after her art class. "Why do you talk to Ash?" She cocked her head to the side, eyeing Caroline. "I didn't take you for the type.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Shut up, I was at the station with my mom and she was there trying to get her boy friend out of jail. She told me how you totally predicted how she would meet the love of her life."

That rumor was really going around? "And you believed her?" Bonnie asked, honestly bewildered.

"No," Caroline said quickly, "I just, say, if I were to meet the love of my life what do you think I would be wearing?"

"Pink," Bonnie said seriously, causing Caroline to frown.

"Pink?" Bonnie nodded. "That's it?" Bonnie shrugged. Caroline didn't seem very satisfied, Bonnie wondered what she expected. "Fine. How about this? I saw this guy at the Grill last night, he was like super hot, maybe you could see a name, maybe even a number?"

The imagine of the man with the black hair and blue eyes sitting at the bar inside the Grill popped into her head. Another chill raced down her spine just thinking about him. She was sure that was who Caroline was talking about.

Bonnie shook her head to clear her mind. "You know, a kinder person would ask me if I could see who or what attacked Vicki Donvan last night." Bonnie changed the subject.

Caroline huffed. "Why am I even bothering with you?"

"I asked myself that same question about five times since this conversation began, Care." Caroline began walking away, whipping her long hair dramatically. "Caroline," Bonnie couldn't stop herself from calling out to the blonde. Caroline did stop and face her impatiently. "You should stay away from that man, the one from the Grill. He's not a match."

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked away.

(BW)

"You should order your own fries, Bonnie." Elena chided.

"Don't start, Elena, you know you ordered these for me." Bonnie dismissed.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline asked completely ignoring their banter. She sat across from them in the booth.

"Yeah, I don't think she came in until one, maybe two." Bonnie claimed.

Caroline's brows furrowed. "So, there was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline questioned further. Bonnie sighed at the blonde's nosiness.

Elena shook her head. "No, we didn't go there."

Caroline looked honestly confused, "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are friends. Okay? You're suppose to share the smut."

Elena shook her head again. "We just talked for hours."

"Okay, what is it with the blockage? Just jump bones already. Okay, its easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." the blonde exclaims.

"Sometimes people have a little bit more respect for themselves and others than that, Caroline." Bonnie said.

"You're one to talk, Bonnie."

"I didn't say I did it, I was just telling you how some other people work," Bonnie snapped back.

"Look, can you two just get along. My sister and my best friend getting along, that would be great." She stood.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie questioned.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." She looked giddy as hell. She grabbed Bonnie's hand. "You're coming with me unless you want to walk home."

"I don't want to do that." Bonnie mumbled.

"Bonnie," Elena said once they were in her car and headed over to Stefan's house.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy we have been hanging out and stuff lately." She said quietly. Bonnie didn't say anything, just watched the scenery pass outside the window. "And I'm sorry."

Bonnie blinked hard before frowning, she glanced at Elena. The other Gilbert girl didn't specify what exactly she was sorry about but she seemed to mean it.

Bonnie wasn't sure what to do with the apology.

(BW)

"Your boy friend lives in a mansion," Bonnie commented dryly as they walked up the driveway. Elena is also staring at the large house in astonishment. Once to the front door, Elena knocks on the grand, dark wood door. There was no answer. "Doesn't seem like he's home."

Elena bites her lip before knocking again, harder this time. There was no answer once again for a couple of moments before the door creaked open a slight bit.

Bonnie's muscles tensed and something sparked against her skin. "I think we should leave." She said quickly. Elena was staring at the slightly ajar door. As if she didn't hear me, Elena stepped forward and pushed the door open, stepping inside.

Bonnie was about to reach for Elena and and pull her back when the man from the bar at the Grill appeared in front of Elena, making her squeak out in surprise. Bonnie's hand falls away from Elena's sleeve as she stared at the man.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to barge in but the door was open. Elena stammered weakly. He smirked darkly, eyes going from Bonnie to Elena, settling on Elena.

"You must be Elena, and her _adopted_ sister Bonnie. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He said.

Bonnie wanted to leave. "Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother," Elena said.

"When I meet people I don't mention you either, Elena, mostly because I don't always like you." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon. "I'm guessing that means Stefan doesn't particularly like his brother and Stefan being such a nice guy I think we should take his lead on this. Let's go."

"Now that's just unfair," Damon smirked at Bonnie. "sort of judgey as well. You should get to know me before you come up with a conclusion. I mean, come on in, I'm sure Stefan will be back any minute."

Bonnie couldn't help but feel something about his smile was predatory. "Elena," she said in warning.

She turned to me with pleading eyes. "He said Stefan would be here soon."

"Yeah, he could be lying and luring you in to chop you into pieces and feed you to his pet rats." Elena frowned.

"I hate rats," Damon interjected with a feigned shutter. "I won't do that, promise."

"Please, Bonnie, I don't want to lose my nerve."

She had already lost her mind as far as Bonnie was concerned. "Fine," she finally said. She followed Elena and Stefan's unmentioned brother into the fancy living room. "Your interior decorator must be ancient." She commented dryly.

Damon laughed. "You can say," he turned to Elena. "I see why my brother is so smitten. Its about time. For a while there, I thought he would never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"Last one?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Mr. Smooth guy over there is bringing up Stefan's ex for some reason," Bonnie interrupted, "he was so sly with it too." She said sarcastically. She frowned at the man. "What are you getting at, Damon?" She asked him bluntly.

His dark brows furrowed as he met her gaze head on. "Hello, Stefan," Damon greeted.

Bonnie worked her jaw, Stefan had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He did not seem happy.

"Bonnie. Elena. I didn't know you guys were coming over," Stefan said, gaze locked firmly on Damon. Bonnie could feel what only she could describe as 'danger' in the air.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have called,"

"Don't be silly. You're both welcome anytime," his eyes darted to Bonnie who doubted he was sincere, at the very least about her, "right, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon said and despite herself, Bonnie smirked.

"Stefan," Elena said, "Stefan?"

Stefan obviously wanted them to leave. "Well, we're out." Bonnie proclaimed. "It was completely creepy meeting you, Damon. See ya, Stefan." She grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her out of the home, ignoring her put-out expression.


End file.
